Marigold Carson
Marigold Carson (2000–2019) was a suspect in the murder investigation of forest creature Bigfoot in One Bigfoot in the Grave (Case #2 of Supernatural Investigations) before being murdered in Hashtag Murder (Case #8 of Supernatural Investigations). Profile Marigold was a 19-year-old hiker. She had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair tied back in two buns and dyed pink at the tips. She wore a pink hoodie with "#Cute" emblazoned across her chest in white letters, as well as black pants and a pair of pink heart-shaped glasses. She also sported lilac nail polish, pink eyeshadow, a pair of white pom-pom earrings and was seen carrying a backpack. It is known that Marigold wore hiking boots. Events of Criminal Case Marigold became a suspect after Luke and the player found her bottle at the crime scene. She told the team that she had seen the body of the "guy in the furry costume" in the background of her selfie. Since no one else was around, she ran away, not reporting the body to anyone. She then left, claiming that the team were freaking her out. Marigold was spoken to again about her photo of Bigfoot alive. She said that she had not mentioned seeing Bigfoot alive during her first interrogation since she figured that it would make her look shady. She revealed that she had almost called the police on Bigfoot after he scared her whilst she was taking a picture on a cliff, nearly making her fall. In retaliation, she blasted Bigfoot online. Marigold was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Elwood Grimes for Bigfoot's murder. Murder details Marigold's decapitated head was found in a duffle bag at a gas station near Las Cruces, New Mexico with her lips sewn shut. Ben determined that the cause of death was decapitation and informed the team that the killer used one of the strongest stitches that there was. From this, Ben concluded that the killer knew how to sew. Later, Gwen and the player found Marigold's dismembered body at a doll shrine. Ben determined that Marigold had been dismembered with a long, wide blade with an extremely sharp edge. He also found a blood-stained owl statuette in her pocket. Felix revealed that the owl was a harbinger of darkness and death in Mexican superstition. Since the statuette was covered in Marigold's blood, Felix concluded that the killer believed Mexican superstitions. After reinvestigating the Island of the Dolls, Gwen and the player found a bloodstained machete and immediately filed it as the murder weapon. Priya confirmed that the blood was a match for Marigold. She noted that there were mud splashes on the machete's handle. The angle of the splatters indicated that the killer had gotten splashed with mud during the murder. This allowed Priya to conclude that the killer had a mud stain. Relationship with suspects After becoming an Internet sensation, tour guide Kevin East paid Marigold $10,000 to review his tour. However, she told him that she was going to give him a negative review, threatening to ruin Kevin's business. Marigold took her cousin, Cecilia Carson, on the road trip. Cecilia fell out with Marigold after realizing that the road trip was to the Island of the Dolls, not the beach as she had initially assumed. According to island resident José Carvallo, Marigold angered the island's dolls, prompting José to make an offering at the doll shrine. She also annoyed José's granddaughter, Tiffany, by calling her a "stupid child". Oil tycoon R.J. Fielding gifted Marigold an expensive mask in order to win her affection. However, she rejected his advances. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Tiffany. Tiffany revealed that she was a doll that had been brought to life upon the arrival of her "grandfather", José, on the island. She then said that she had "seen into" Marigold's rotten heart, which she did not like. She thus chopped Marigold up with a machete. Tiffany then tried attacking the team, only for Gwen to gun her down. Trivia *Marigold is one of the non-main characters to physically appear in two different regions in Supernatural Investigations. *Per her ID card inside her wallet, Marigold's birthday falls on April 19th. Case appearances *One Bigfoot in the Grave (Case #2 of Supernatural Investigations) *Hashtag Murder (Case #8 of Supernatural Investigations) *Mad World (Case #9 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) Gallery Marigold Carson's Head.PNG|Marigold's head. Marigold Carson's Body.PNG|Marigold's body. TiffanysDeath.png|Tiffany, Marigold's late killer. CCarsonSupernatural.png|Cecilia Carson, Marigold's cousin. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims